witches_of_ozfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisterhood of Witches
'''The Sisterhood of Witches '''is a organisation found and located in Oz consisting of the four Witches in Oz that rule four of the 5 parts of the land. Creation Glinda was the child of the Souvereign of the Qualing Country. Even though she had a remarably excellent youth filled with joy, she always stayed in contact with the Qualing farmers working for her fathers. Very often she read fairytales to the poor children working all day. When she was 11, it was discovered she was a witch because she found the Book of Records. It spoke of four witches who needed to be found, and Glinda found herself being one of them. When she was 25 years old, she started her quest finding the other witches. The other witches Glinda found the other two witches. First Oriënta (The Good Witch of the East), then she found Sapienta only a month later. It took years however too find Zelena and convince her of her innocence. Members Sapienta is the Good Witch of the North. Her element of magic is wisdom,Sapienta was born in the North as the child of a poor Gillikin Family. She was happy, untill her 18th birthday when a dragon came out from under the ground searching for food. The dragon murdered her entire family, and also three other whole families. The other villagers planned on killing the Dragon and it's entire nest as punishment. Only Sapienta saw that the Dragon needed the flesh to feed it's children and too everyone's amazement, she forgave the dragon. Seeing nature's call above her own needs proved her wisdom. And Glinda immidiatly saw that in her. By this, she became the youngest official witch in history and she also founded the Sapienta University. Glinda is the leader of the four Witches and the Good Witch of the South. Her element of magic is Love.When she was 11, it was discovered she was a witch because she found the Book of Records. It spoke of four witches who needed to be found, and Glinda found herself being one of them. When she was 25 years old, she started her quest finding the other witches. Oriënta is the Good Witch of The East. Her element of magic is Courage. From the minute she was born, she was believed to be the Courageous Witch. When it was time for her to become the witch, her boyfriend proposed to her. Knowing she would live forever and mourn over his death, she refused. This proved her real courage to Glinda. She is the only witch always travelling through Oz trying to help people. This makes her unique from the other three. Zelena is the Good Witch of The West. Her element of magic is Innocence. She was found out to be a witch years after the third three joined the Sisterhood. As it turned out, Zelena is actually the most powerful witch of them all (more powerful then the other three combined) but still let Glinda be in charge. This proved her innocence.